


Accidents

by SSparkle



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Boyfriends, Coma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Hospitalization, M/M, Superpowers, having a radioactive boyfriend is hard, rare-pair hell hello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSparkle/pseuds/SSparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when you have leftover superpowers, bad things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strongbadz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongbadz/gifts).



> oh god what a poor excuse for my first published eddsworld fanfic,,,  
> not even 300 words are u serious ??
> 
> anyway here's wonderwall ,

He was wondering when Tom was going to wake up again.

'It'll just be a while.' The doctors told him, giving him a pat on the shoulder and a reassuring smile. 

‘He’s in a stable condition, Mr. O'Neill. He’ll be fine.’

Oh god how he’d fucked up. He’d fucked up so bad he didn’t even mean to, if he’d just learnt to control his goddamn temper he’d--

“Are you okay, Eduardo?” 

The voice of a certain rival of his knocked him out of his thoughts.

“Hm? Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

“....Still thinking about what happened yesterday?”

The older man only hummed in response. 

“Listen, I’m sure he’ll forgive you when he wakes up, okay?”

He hummed again, deeper this time as he picked up his Diet Coke can and swirled around the dark liquid. 

“....I didn’t mean to.”

“What?” 

“I…. I didn’t mean to hurt him Edd.” He scowled and ran his hand through his hair. It only felt like a minute ago it had happened. “I didn’t, okay?”

“Whaaat? When did I ever say you meant to?! Plus, I know you wouldn’t do something like that! Tom’s your,” Edd fumbled with his hands, “Tom’s your boyfriend!”

Eduardo couldn’t help let out a laugh at Edd’s stuttering. “Yeah, he is.”

“Edd! You ready to go to ASDFLand?!”

“Hm? Oh, yeah Matt! I’ll be there in a second!” Edd smiled before turning back to Eduardo.

“See you tomorrow at the hospital, right?”

“Right. See ya, Edd.”


End file.
